


Я снова и снова вижу тебя

by Lileo



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileo/pseuds/Lileo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на ФБ-2014<br/>Беты: Flash Gordon, Kerr Avon<br/>Разрешение на перевод: получено</p>
    </blockquote>





	Я снова и снова вижу тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As I See You Again And Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459411) by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014  
> Беты: Flash Gordon, Kerr Avon  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Первую годовщину смерти Анны он отметил в тюремной камере, в ожидании отправки на Сигнус Альфа.

Эта дата оставила в его сознании неизгладимый отпечаток. Он старался не зацикливаться на ней, пытался остановить поток мыслей каждый раз, когда всплывал образ Анны. Он не будет вспоминать, какой она была, когда смеялась, какие у нее были сияющие глаза, как она весело жмурилась. Не станет вспоминать, как звучал её смех – здесь нет места для счастья и радости. Перестанет мысленно слышать её слова, видеть её руки, чувствовать её поцелуи на своих губах…

Он дважды предал Анну — и ее физическую сущность, и память о ней. Он не сумел даже просто жить, как они мечтали – пусть не с ней, но хотя бы ради неё. Он умрет на холодной скале за миллионы миль от того места, где она сделала свой последний вдох, где люди, убившие ее, все еще жили, смеялись, любили...

Ему хотелось умереть. Впервые в жизни — настолько сильно. Это было холодное, пронизывающее желание покончить со всем, избавиться от страданий прямо сейчас. Он знал, что не встретится с ней, — загробной жизни не существует, никакого «и жили они долго и счастливо и были вместе навсегда». Она мертва, умрет и он, и все будет кончено. Он не хотел лететь на Сигнус Альфа в окружении этих храпящих, кряхтящих животных. Он хотел свободы.

Он не смыкал глаз, неуклюже возился с простынями и почти всерьез раздумывал, не сделать ли удавку; и тогда кто-то мягко схватил его за руку в темноте. Он тут же замер и поднял глаза, чтобы рассмотреть пленителя. Это был крупный мужчина, которого привели ранее, молчаливый и странно печальный.

— Не делай этого, — тихо прошептал тот. — Здесь не любят, когда люди пытаются таким образом избежать правосудия. Тебе только сделают ещё хуже. Они это могут, уж поверь.

Мужчина слегка погладил запястье Эйвона загрубевшей от физического труда рукой. Неуклюжее прикосновение – но Эйвона оно почему-то почти успокоило.

— Просто переживи ночь. Утром станет легче. Возможно, там будет не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, мы будем не одни.

Эйвон хотел сказать, что предпочел бы остаться в одиночестве, а не с этими идиотами, что когда в крови не останется суппресантов, они отчаянно пожалеют, что не умерли в пути. Надеяться не на что, а его добродушный сокамерник — глупец. Но эта заминка приглушила сиюминутную слабость, и он почувствовал опустошение. Эйвон лег и закрыл глаза, позволяя себе погрузиться в мысли об Анне. И уснул.

Утром все показалось не таким уж безнадежным. Разум прояснился, он строил планы, рождал идеи, искал пути побега. Он жив, это еще не конец. Он придумает что-нибудь, найдет способ ускользнуть от судьбы, даже если придется убить всех на борту «Лондона».

Да, планы строил и Блейк. И Эйвон не собирался позволять им втянуть себя в эту авантюру. Но Блейк был прав – единственная затея самого Эйвона имела ещё меньше шансов на успех. В определенном смысле Эйвон был даже рад. Маленькая группа Блейка — пестрое сборище дураков, но среди них был Олаг Ган. И хотя они никогда не говорили об этом, Эйвон знал: именно Ган спас ему жизнь.

***

Ко второй годовщине смерти Анны Эйвон уже вполне свыкся с жизнью на борту «Освободителя». Не сказать, что он был всем доволен, но привык. Корабль был прекрасен, команда... порой адекватна. У него были деньги… Ну хорошо, не у него, а на корабле. Но их можно будет забрать в любой момент. Вот бы только заполучить сам корабль! И ему больше никогда не придется беспокоиться ни о финансах, ни о безопасности.

Правда, сначала нужно избавиться от Блейка.

Блейк. Этот человек иногда доводил его до безумия. Он не мог просто радоваться удаче, нет, он настаивал на том, чтобы попытаться свергнуть Федерацию. И неважно, что эта цель по определению недостижима – он продолжал попытки и тащил их всех за собой. Не то чтобы остальные сильно возражали. Калли была настоящим борцом за свободу, она верила в дело Блейка. Поначалу Эйвон думал, что Дженна просто влюблена в этого человека, но, похоже, здесь было замешано и что-то другое, возможно, злость из-за ареста или страдания ее семьи.Вила просто следовал за ним, как послушная овца. Но он пойдёт за любым, кто, по его мнению, способен его защитить. Ган, похоже, верил тому, что говорил Блейк, и поэтому соглашался. Ган был по-настоящему хорошим человеком, и Эйвон сознавал, что Блейк этим злоупотребляет.

Эйвон не шел за Блейком. Он шел рядом, потому что на данный момент эта позиция казалась ему самой безопасной.

Он очень скучал по Анне. Эйвон был уверен, что она бы поняла и приняла бы его сторону в противостоянии с Блейком. Они могли бы вместе строить планы, они могли бы стать богатыми и счастливыми, как он и хотел, как и должно было быть…

На этот раз тоска по ней выводила его из себя. В нем кипела ненависть, черная, отвратительная ненависть, от которой он, судя по всему, не мог избавиться. Хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь. Что-то настоящее, показать Анне, что он скучает по ней, все еще любит ее. Но она умерла и не могла видеть. Он вел себя, как дурак, и понимание того, что он ведет себя по-дурацки, приводило его в еще большую ярость. Эйвон бездумно мерил шагами каюту, в голове крутились жалкие, детские мысли о том, как он мог бы отметить это событие. Принести куда-нибудь цветы, зажечь свечи, помолиться в холодную равнодушную пустоту космоса. Он хотел закричать на кого-нибудь, хотел заставить их понять, хотел, чтобы это что-то значило, хотел, чтобы Анна существовала. Но он знал, что они не поймут, ни один из них не поймет. А потом они используют полученную информацию против него, у них в распоряжении окажется то, чем нельзя делиться. Он не мог рассказать им, просто не мог.

Когда стало слишком больно, он ударил кулаком в стену каюты, сдирая костяшки. Потом с отвращением смотрел, как автоматическая система ремонта сразу же занялась вмятиной, стирая ее, будто ничего и не было.

«Нет, она была настоящей. Она была настоящей, она была моей и она существовала!»

Он схватил с рабочего стола измерительный зонд, глубоко вонзил себе в предплечье и стал смотреть, как кровь тонкой струйкой течет по коже. Нахлынули усталость и сожаление. Какой бессмысленный поступок — почти такой же бессмысленный, какими были бы цветы или свечи.

Но он все равно не пошел в медотсек, чтобы «Освободитель» залатал его рану, излечил, как будто ее никогда и не было. Он сам промыл и перевязал руку, спрятал от остальных и внимательно следил, как рана медленно затягивается, как кожа нежно срастается в бледный неровный маленький шрам – даже если его кто и разглядит, всё равно не поймёт, откуда он взялся.

***

На третью годовщину он понял, что одержим сексом.

Он уже какое-то время чувствовал, что это на подходе. Видя других людей вместе, он ощущал уколы одиночества, даже зависти. Редкие сны, в которых он был с кем-то в постели, неожиданные вспышки памяти, прошлые возлюбленные, прежние удовольствия. Он просыпался с тягучим сонным возбуждением, которое заставляло его вжиматься в матрас в поисках прикосновения, которого на самом деле не было.

Но когда Эйвон вспомнил о дате, когда понял, что прошло уже три года — больше трех лет — на него неожиданно нахлынуло пылающее, отчаянное желание. Он хотел кого-нибудь, хотел обнимать и прикасаться, и чтобы к нему прикасались в ответ. Он никогда не считал себя одержимым сексом, но внезапно осознал, что жаждет его. Памяти об Анне было недостаточно. Его тело вожделело. Хотя бы раз, хотя бы краткое объятие, поцелуй... о, неожиданно простой поцелуй показался раем, в нем можно было утонуть, можно было ни о чем не думать, можно было просто...

Он бы переспал с кем угодно. Он фантазировал о каждом — окутанный светлыми волосами Дженны, в плену длинных рук Калли, играющий с Вилой, поглощенный Блейком. Он понял, что выходит из каюты и слоняется по кораблю в поисках, смутно надеясь, что найдет кого-нибудь из них, кто мог бы согласиться на это, мог желать прикосновений...

Он нашел Блейка на мостике. Тот стоял, склонившись над Ораком, и рассеянно смотрел вдаль. Блейк выглядел одиноким, и Эйвон почувствовал, как что-то всколыхнулось в нем... Неужели это так неправильно? Возможно, сейчас для них обоих было бы лучше иметь кого-то рядом, держаться друг за друга и не быть одинокими.

— Блейк? — его собственный голос казался чужим. — Блейк?..

— Что тебе нужно, Эйвон? — устало спросил Блейк. — Если очередная стычка, то иди отсюда и прибереги ее до завтра. На сегодня с меня хватит борьбы.

— Ну извини, что моя забота о наших жизнях так тебя утомляет, — не сдержавшись, огрызнулся Эйвон. — Я думал, потеряв одного из своих последователей, ты будешь бережнее относиться к другим!

Блейк повернулся к нему, бледный от ярости, и они вступили в очередной спор, который прервался только когда Эйвон покинул мостик, сгорая от холода, который медленно просачивался куда-то глубоко внутрь него. Подумать только — он с распростертыми объятиями принял свою слабость, почти позволил себе пожелать Блейка. Это безумие. Ему это не нужно и никогда не было нужно, он не предаст память Анны ни с кем из них. Никогда.

На следующий день Блейк извинился. На его примирительные слова Эйвон ответил грубостью, так как знал, что Блейк того ожидает. Ему стало понятно, что сиюминутная глупость прошла незамеченной, и он был рад этому. Это ни за что бы не сработало, все стало бы только хуже.

На следующей планете, он ускользнул на некоторое время от остальных и нашел, с кем переспать. Это была холодная, не удовлетворяющая связь, но Эйвон напомнил себе, что обычно все так и бывает. Секс не стоит того, чтобы по нему тосковать.

***

Он очень тщательно выбирал, где окажется в четвертую годовщину.

Он знал, что понадобится вся сила, чтобы дожить до мгновения, когда к нему приведут Шринкера. Ему понадобится всё, что будет напоминать, за что он борется. Будут боль, голод и наркотики, затуманивающие мозги. Но ему нужно сохранить ясность и остроту разума; его цель станет огнем, который защитит его, пока не появится Шринкер, и остальные не придут за ним. Знание, что это годовщина смерти Анны, будет напоминать ему, питать его и подстегивать.

Эйвон сказал это Калли, когда та в очередной раз пришла попытаться отговорить его и убедить, что месть — это неправильно, что он ошибается. Он понял, что рассказал ей слишком много, рассказал о боли, о потере и о том, как каждая годовщина пылала в нём огнём, пока он не решил, что больше не может этого выносить.

— Все закончится! — сказал он почти с отчаянием, злясь, что оно прозвучало в его голосе. — Так всему придет конец!

— Это никогда не кончится, Эйвон, — тихо ответила она. — Ты будешь любить ее, скучать по ней, она будет все так же потеряна для тебя. Убийство людей, которых ты считаешь виновными, только наложит тень на её смерть. Принесёт тьму в твою душу.

— Нет, — сказал он, качая головой. — Нет, Калли, ты не понимаешь. Месть принесёт свет.

— Не понимаю, — грустно согласилась она. — Ты ошибаешься, Эйвон. Эта... месть, она может принести тебе только боль. Она не поможет.

Но Калли была не права, Эйвон знал, что она не права. Когда он лежал на столе, корчась от боли, и отказывался назвать свое имя людям, которые постоянно этого требовали, он думал об Анне, о ее уме и ее красоте, о том, что она заставляла его чувствовать. Думал о пещере, которую подготовил Вила, о том, что наконец-то все будет сделано. Он отомстит, все будут страдать за то, что наказали ее, хотя она не сделала ничего плохого, просто любила его. Скоро, очень скоро придет Шринкер. Придет Шринкер и все будет кончено.

И Шринкер пришел. И все закончилось.

Но оказалась права Калли, а не он.

***

Он пропустил пятую годовщину. Теперь у него была новая годовщина, которую он мог помнить.

***

В первую годовщину смерти Анны — первую настоящую годовщину — он лежал в постели с Вилой и не мог уснуть — как обычно, мешали мысли. Хотелось отдохнуть, но не мог перестать думать, планировать, снова и снова прокручивая все в голове. Как бы сильно это его ни отвращало, как бы Эйвон ни презирал самого себя, он не мог перестать думать об Анне, вспоминать, как увидел ее снова. Холодный лед встречи, медленное, как появившееся из-за туч солнце, понимание. Она лгала ему. Все это было ложью. Каждое воспоминание, которым он дорожил, было черной, пустой оболочкой. Каждая его мечта оказалась мыльным пузырем, который лопнул, не оставив после себя ничего. Он горевал и страдал, а она жила и смеялась.

Она предала его.

«Все предали тебя».

Это мысль была горькой, от нее леденело в животе. Он вздрогнул, схватил Вилу и слегка растормошил его ото сна.

— Вила, Вила, ты когда-нибудь предашь меня?

— Ты разбудил меня, чтобы спросить об этом? — Вила был на вершине сонного негодования. — Не будь дураком, Эйвон. Ложись спать, а? У тебя уже мешки под глазами.

— Скажи это, Вила, обещай мне.

— Эйвон, я не предам тебя! Поверить не могу, что тебе нужно об этом говорить. Обними меня и давай уже спать. Все хорошо, я обещаю, все...

Эйвон обнял Вилу, но спать не собирался. Поцелуями он взбодрил его немного в другом смысле. Он целовал и гладил, пока Вила не выгнулся под ним, горячий, восхитительный, жаждущий.

— Эйвон, Эйвон, пожалуйста, я... о боже, Эйвон...

Это звучало так по-настоящему. Так искренне. Как будто правдой было каждое слово, что Вила изливал в уши Эйвона, каждое согревающее прикосновение. Как будто он мог даже любить Эйвона, несмотря на все, чем тот был, чем всегда будет.

Но слова Анны тоже звучали правдиво...

Эйвон больше не знал, чему верить.

Вила мягко ткнулся в его руку, ища объятий. Его губы задели маленький узловатый шрам, и он игриво лизнул его, не понимая его значения, не сознавая, что Эйвон вздрогнул не от удовольствия.

Эйвон не стал объяснять.


End file.
